Rejection
by ToscaThorCat
Summary: Rin has been rejected by his classmates, though this is nothing new, it hurts more this time, because they had just started being friends... Read and review please! CHAPTERS 1-6 HAVE BEEN REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Rejection

**A/N: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

"Dammit…" blue eyes filled with tears. "why does this always happen to me?"

Rin Okumura slumped down on his dorm bed. He runs his hand through his already tousled black hair. Yet again, Rin had been rejected by his classmates.

He feels a slight shift in the mattress and looks at his familiar Kuro.

"I can't help that I am different! I never asked to be like this! This is who I am!" he sighed.

Kuro, noticing Rin's usually smiling face was saddened, nudged Rin's hand.

"**Rin, Shiro always told me that humans fear what they don't understand. Maybe the others are afraid…"** The familiar said.

"THAT'S WHY I AM UPSET! I HAVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE AFRIAD OF ME!" Rin shouts, throwing his pillow across the room, knocking over the desk lamp.

"I just want to be normal…. To have friends…. To not have to worry about hurting them… Hell, I would settle for just a person who says hi in passing…" Rin sighed again.

"Hey, Kuro? Did I ever tell you about my childhood?" he asks.

"**No, not yet… I wanna hear!"** Kuro says, curling up on Rin's lap expectantly.

Rin starts scratching Kuro's ears as he begins his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

"Well, Kuro… You know I was raised by Father Fujimoto, right? Well… I wasn't the best son…"

Rin sighs. "Where to begin…."

_Rin was always stronger than everyone else around him. He had unnaturally blue eyes, a quick temper, but he had a heart of gold._

_He always fought for what he felt was right… that was what heroes did, right? Then why did he always get in trouble? Heroes never got in trouble on tv…._

_In elementary school he got sent home on a regular basis for beating up students older than him for picking on Yukio… there was that kid in second grade that tore up Yukio's paper… he was a coward. What kind of person picks on a kid for wanting to be a doctor?! Let's see that kid go a few years without going to the doctor! Heck, he sent the kid to the doctor with a broken nose! He was suspended for three days for that…_

"**I think that is heroic!"** Kuro exclaims, rubbing his hand on Rin's hand.

"Tell that to everyone else…." Rin looks down at his familiar, who is now purring.

_Rin is now in third grade. Yukio has started getting more scratches and bruises, yet has stopped confiding in Rin about who is bullying him. Without Yukio sitting with him and relying on him for protection, Rin was alone… Kids knew what Rin had done last year, and avoided him like the plague. This drew the bullies to him._

'_Hey, Okumura! Where's your wimp of a brother? Does he not want to be seen with his demon brother?'_

'_DON'T CALL ME A DEMON!' Rin cried, launching himself at the larger kid._

_The next thing Rin knew, he had been pulled off of the boy, who was missing a few teeth, and had a split lip that was already starting to swell. Rin looked down at his bloody hands, horrified that he had once again lost control. He looked at the throng of onlookers, and saw Yukio's horrified and saddened face. _

_His brother had started changing lately, and was no longer getting perfect scores, but still getting high scores. He no longer played with Rin, saying he had study sessions with friends… Rin had noticed his younger twin had started hanging out with others more… Rin knew his brother was disappointed, but he only wanted to ensure Yukio never had to worry about bullies, and to do so, he had to become the bad guy that everyone feared. No one would mess with Yukio then._

_ Rin had always tried to make friends, but his reputation as a violent 'demon' prevented others from seeing who he really was inside. No one noticed him helping the elderly across the road. No one ever noticed him feeding the strays on the street. No one noticed him get kittens out of trees. They always ignored these acts. Rin pushed these thoughts aside. 'This is for Yukio' he'd think, as yet again people would leave at the sight of him coming. Halfway through middle school, he had had enough. He started skipping class, beating on the punks who talked of bullying others for fun, and even going after high school students that dared to look at him funny. Slowly he started to forget why he fought. He started to lose sight of why he fought. Rin almost never saw his family except for dinner and breakfast, he would walk with Yukio to school, and after seeing his brother enter the campus, would keep walking to the arcade, ignoring his brother's calls._

"I never told Yukio why I fought. I always made excuses. After I had lost sight of my true goal, I became no better than a punk." Sighing, Rin got up.

"Hey, Kuro. I am going into town. Wait here while I go buy some manga."

Kuro watched his friend and "Master" go, with a sinking feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

Rin wandered down First Street in True Cross Academy Town, a plastic bag with the latest Shonen Jump, whistling as he walked. As he walked, he heard the frantic cooing of pigeons. He looked down the alley and groaned. Once again the boy with white hair was killing pigeons.

"Oy! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Rin called, turning down the alley.

"Okumura." The other spat. "What is scum like you doing here? This town is for the school. Are you lost?" He noticed Rin's uniform. "How did you get in? Threaten the dean?"

"I am not a demon! And I didn't have a choice about attending. The dean is my guardian now…." Rin replied, scratching his neck.

"Why is he your guardian? Your daddy get tired of raising a demon?" the white haired boy sneered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FATHER FUJIMOTO! HE DIED THE DAY WE FOUGHT!" with this, Rin snapped and punched the boy in the face, sending him sprawling across the alley.

"you'll regret that!" the boy sneered, his voice deepening, a tail and horns formed, and his nails elongated.

'shit.' Was all Rin had time to think before Astaroth possessed the boy and attacked.

"**My young Prince! It's been a while! Let's have a little fun before I take you back to Lord Satan…"**

Rin reached behind him for his sword, and was horror stricken to discover he had left Kurikara back in the dorm. Rin barely had time to raise his right arm to block a slash aimed at his face, four long claws raked his arm, leaving deep cuts, welling with blood. Rin yelled in pain as the skin tore. Clutching his arm to his chest, he dug through his left pocket for his phone. He flipped it open and hit the speed dial 2, to call his little brother Yukio. 'Who else can I call, anyway?' he thought as the phone rang. He was running at this point, so he didn't answer immediately after Yukio asked who was calling.

_Yukio's pov_

He was sitting at his desk in the cram school grading the latest tests.

'Shiemi…. Getting better at remembering correct names of plants…. Shima….. Still average…. Konekomaru…. Almost as good as Suguro…. Suguro…. 97%... Rin….. *sigh*….. 34%.'

He was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

"This is Yukio…."

All he heard from the other end of the line was ragged breathing, and the sound of a city, before…..

"Yukio! I need help!"

"Nii-San! What is going on? Where are you?" Yukio, yelled, pulling on his jacket.

"I don't know… somewhere in True Cross Town…. Near First Street, I think….. Demon possessed a kid…. Now he's coming after me…. He clawed me…. Doesn't seem to be healing properly….."

Yukio was concerned by the weary sound of his brother's voice.

The call suddenly cut off, leaving Yukio with only a vague idea of his brother's whereabouts, and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Rin's pov_

Rin stumbled and dropped his phone, which shattered on the ground.

"SHIT!" Rin yelled. He was now cornered by Astaroth, and unbidden, Rin's mind raced, remembering the last time he had been in a situation like this….

_Rin was in 8__th__ grade, and had crossed a gang of high school students. They had managed to corner him in the industrial part of town. The leader had laughed, and pulled a knife. 'You shouldn't have come without backup. No one will save your sorry ass now, demon!' the student yelled, lashing out with the knife._

_Rin yelled as pain seared his left arm, warm blood soaking his shirt. Rin snarled, lunging at the older boy. Another sear of pain across his ribs this time as the blade grazed his side. Rin's elbow smashed into the boy's face, breaking his nose. Rin followed through with an uppercut, and a kick to the stomach. The older teen dropped the knife, and collapsed to the ground. The second boy came at him swinging, and was brought down with a single blow to the jaw. The last boy ran as Rin approached. Rin winced, grabbing his arm. He then slowly made his way home, and collapsed on the front porch of the church. Next thing he remembered he was waking up in his bed with Yukio and Fujimoto hovering over him._

Rin barely had time to register the claws coming at him before he threw himself to the side, claws tore deep rifts in the smooth skin of his back, drawing a scream from the boy. Suddenly, from the end of the alley…

"NII-SAN!"

Rin's eyes lost their focus as he collapsed to his knees, and slowly slumped to the side.

_Yukio's pov_

He barely had time to register the sound of his brother's scream before he found the alley. What he saw horrified him. His older brother was covered in blood, and was cornered by a boy possessed by Astaroth.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio cried, watching his twin crumple to the ground.

Yukio's mind was raceing. He couldn't use holy water, it would hurt his brother….but he couldn't shoot. Hurt his brother, or kill an innocent person? Yukio groaned. He knew he would never forgive himself for this.

Yukio pulled out a holy water hand grenade, and tossed it at the boy. As the load of holy water sprayed over the two boys, the sound of their shrieks of agony echoed through the alley. Astaroth left the boy's body, unwilling to experience any more pain. Yukio rushed to his brother's side, pulling his brother into his arms. Yukio ripped Rin's shirt, cutting bandages from the shredded pieces of the shirt. He bound the wounds on his brother's arm, casting a worried glance at the wound that already seemed to be festering.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Ao no Exorcist**

Yukio dragged Rin to the nearest door and pulled the key to the dorm from his key ring. Fumbling with the lock for a minute, he cursed as the keys slipped through his blood stained fingers. A slight groan from Rin reminded him he had to hurry. Retrieving the key, he shoved it in the lock, and desperately dashed through the door. It took him only minutes to get Rin to the dorm "infirmary" though most of the dorms at True Cross Academy had an infirmary; this one did not, since it only housed two students, and a familiar.

_Kuro's pov_

'**Rin's been gone a long time….'** He thought, stretching. Suddenly the scent of demon blood reached his nose.

'**Rin!'** Kuro thought, dashing from the room Rin and Yukio shared.

He dashed to the front door and was horrified to see a trail of Rin's blood leading down the hall to the infirmary. As he reached the room, Kuro could hear Yukio cursing under his breath, and muttering about what he needed to treat a temptaint from an upper level demon.

"SHIT!" Yukio cried, "I need supplies, and I don't know how a demon would react to half of the herbs used to treat them!"

Unnoticed, Kuro leapt onto the infirmary bed that Rin was currently occupying, searching for the cause of all the blood.

"**Yukio, you need to clean these out better, use ginger! It will help!"** Kuro called to the exorcist, forgetting Yukio could not hear his voice.

"KURO! GET AWAY FROM NII-SAN!" Yukio cried, pushing Kuro off the bed. "Rin is sick, and you can't help right now!"

Hearing he was not wanted at the moment, he dashed out of the dorm.

'**Maybe Sir Pheles will know what to do…. He **_**should**_** be able to hear me… he smells like Rin.'** Kuro thought, shuddering at the thought of going to the clown like man.

_Yukio's pov_

'Shit.' Yukio thought. 'I have to leave my brother bleeding and unconscious, because I don't have enough supplies! I need to visit the Exorcist Supply Shop again….. I hope Shiemi isn't the one at the counter… I need advice on infections….' He thought.

"Welcome to the sho- YUKI-CHAN! Why are you covered in blood! Are you okay?!" Shiemi cried, rushing to the boy.

"No… Rin's in bad shape right now, and I don't have supplies or any idea on how to help… he was attacked by Astaroth again, and his wounds won't seem to heal…. He has a fever, the wound festered in a few minutes, and I had to leave him alone in the dorm to get supplies…"

Shiemi was shocked when she heard this.

"I thought demons had regenerative powers. Why doesn't Rin just heal himself?" Shiemi asked.

"Something is suppressing it, and not allowing Rin to heal. I don't know what to do!" Yukio looked to be on the verge of panic.

Shiemi dashed around the store.

"What you need right now is ginger, tea (chamomile or green, both work), garlic, onions, or honey. These can help clear up an infection…" Shiemi called, pulling each off the shelf.

She packed them into a bag, and Yukio was surprised to see her grab her bag.

"What are you doing?" Yukio asked.

"I'm coming with you of course! Rin needs help, and I want to be there for my friend… Though he may not see me as one anymore…." She added sadly, thinking about the night she found out he was the son of Satan.

_All Shiemi could think when she saw the demon in front of her was 'that can't be Rin… Rin would never do this…' but there he was, long, pointed ears (I always wondered why his ears were pointy…) his fangs bared, a long, black tail twitching angrily behind him, as blue flames surged through his body and coated the sword. When he tried to laugh off the fact he was the son of Satan, she yelled at him and cried. She then proceeded to ignore him… and flinch when he said her name…._

Yukio just nodded. "You can help, but you have to be careful, Rin isn't human, so using some of the usual temptaint cures may worsen the injuries… I already did… I had to use holy water to exorcise Astaroth; it was either that or shoot his host… I wish I had memorized the verses to exorcise him…."

Shiemi looked over at Yukio, surprised to see the boy crying.

"I promised to protect Nii-San, but I have failed so many times…. What would father think if he saw me now?" Yukio chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, let's just help Rin right now, we can talk later!" Shiemi said as they neared the door.

_Mephisto's pov_

His day was plain, boring, unexciting. What he wanted, No! what he _needed_ was a little bit of drama. Well, he got his wish. One minute he's sitting there eating instant ramen, the next the Okumura boy's familiar was on his desk.

'**Sir Pheles, Rin's hurt! Yukio can't hear me, and he won't let me stay with Rin…' **Kuro practically yowled.

"now, now, little Kuro, you go on back to Rin, and I will see what I can do…" Mephisto said.

'Let's turn this into a _**real**_ drama' he thought, chuckling to himself. Grinning madly, he pulled out his phone.

To Suguro… 'Rin's been injured by Astaroth. Upper level demon posion is particularly nasty, so I won't be at cram school tonight. –Mr. Okumura'

To Miwa 'Yo. Gonna go check on Satan's spawn. He got himself injured by an upper level demon, gonna go see how a demon reacts to such poison. –Bon'

To Kamiki…. 'Rin went and got himself injured, gonna go see how he reacts ^. .^'

To Shima… 'Rin-kun got himself poisoned by Astaroth! Please come quick! –Kamiki'

_Bon's pov_

"…. The heck? Why would Mr. Okumura text me that he wasn't gonna be there?"

*sigh*

"well, might as well go see what is going on."

_A/N_: If this chapter sucked, I apologize… This is my first fanfic after all, no one gets it perfect the first time, right? :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Ryuji's pov_

Ryuji had no idea why he was there. '_Why am I here in the son of Satan's room? Do I have a death wish or something?'_

Somehow Konekomaru had gotten a text, and supposedly from him… something didn't seem right about that.

'_I shouldn't dwell on that… Does Yukio even know that using that will treat a human but hurt a demon?'_ Ryuji thought, as Yukio brought out some herbs to treat temptaints.

'_shit, I think he actually is going to use that! Is he trying to kill his own brother?' _ he thought

Yukio was just about to put the herb soaked bandage on Rin's injuries, when Ryuji suddenly found himself yanking the bandages out of Yukio's hands.

"Suguro, what are you doing?!" Yukio cried, trying to snatch the bandages back.

"Dude, are you forgetting your brother is a demon? These herbs will kill him. They are toxic to demons, though they are helpful to humans for treating temptaints. You should know, you taught this to us!" Ryuji yelled, throwing the bandages at the younger twin. Yukio paled.

"I-I…. I don't know what to do…. I can't seem to think straight. I have never felt like this while treating someone…" Yukio muttered.

Suddenly a voice behind him brought Ryuji to his senses. "B-Bon…. Why are you helping a demon? He's the son of Satan! He is dangerous!"

Ryuji turned to see Konekomaru standing in the doorway, looking horrified. Konekomaru turned on his heel and practically ran from the room.

Ryuji suddenly realized what he was doing and turned to leave, but as he turned, he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt.

"w-wait…. B-Bon…."

Ryuji was shocked to see the older Okumura clutching the hem of his shirt as if it were a lifeline.

"D-don't leave me! Please…." Rin broke off coughing.

"I-I just… wanted to…be friends…. If you knew…. You'd reject me…. That's why I didn't…. tell you…" Rin mumbled, trying to speak through his labored breathing.

Rin's eyes fluttered shut again, as the boy lost consciousness.

_Rin's dream_

_He was outside Shiemi's garden, and she was sitting in the grass, planting flowers. She looked up and spotted him, smiling and waving, she motioned for him to join her. As he went to touch the gate, the gate reacted and electrocuted him. Shiemi instantly was on her feet, calling on Nii._

'_You are a demon!' Shiemi cried, backing away slowly._

'_Nii! Could you make some oona- oona?' she cried, backing away. _

'_Shiemi….' Rin cried, taking a step forward._

'_Stay away! DEMON!' she cried, throwing a holy water grenade._

'_SHIEMI!' Rin cries as the water hits him._

'_stop saying my name. I don't recognize you as a friend anymore.' Was her cold response._

'_please…. Shiemi! I didn't ask to be a demon… I can't help who my father was… I want to be normal more than anything in the world….'_

_Next thing Rin knew, he was back at the forest, and Bon was standing there, protectively in front of his friends._

'_WHAT IS THE SON OF SATAN DOING IN A SCHOOL FOR EXORCISTS?'_

'_Bon…. I want to defeat Satan as much as you do… because of him… I lost my father…. Lost my humanity, and because of that bastard I have never been normal!' Rin cried._

'_That doesn't change the fact you are an abomination and should die.' Was all Suguro said before turning away from his former friend._

_Meanwhile…._

"… didn't ask… to be…. Demon….. can't help… who father…. Was….. want…. To be….. normal… more than anything… Shiemi…"

Shiemi gasped as she heard Rin say her name.

"W-what does he mean? Yuki?" she choked out.

"Nii-san has been worried all year that if you found out he was a demon that you would be afraid of him…." Yukio responded, not looking up from his place beside Rin's bed.

"B-Bon…. Want to…. Defeat…. Satan…. As much as you…. Lost father….. lost humanity…. Because of… that bastard…. Never…. Been normal….." Rin muttered, tossing in his sleep.

"his fever just won't go down! I don't know what to do…. I have never heard of a demon being treated for a temptaint… and most temptaints don't work on other demons…. WHAT SHOULD I DO! If his fever doesn't go down soon, he could die…." Yukio was pacing.

"Calm down four-eyed chicken!" a sharp female voice pierced his reverie.

"….Shura…. What should I do….."

"not panic. You have treated worse temptaints than this." Was the reply.

"Plus, you could always give him a cold bath to lower his temperature…"

Yukio sighed.

"Suguro, Shiemi, could you go ask Ukobach for as much ice as possible?" Yukio asked, gathering his twin in his arms, cradling him like a child.

Yukio had somehow managed to change his brother into a pair of swim trunks and re-bandage Rin before Suguro and Shiemi got back from the kitchen with the ice. They arrived just as Shura finished drawing the bath.

"Ah, good, you got the ice." Yukio commented, as he eased his limp older brother into the bath.

"just dump the ice into the tub, it should be fine." He said, turning to face them.

Shiemi was blushing deeply as she poured the ice, averting her gaze.

"how long do we leave him in there anyway?" Ryuji asked.

There was a long silence in the bathroom at that, no one had an answer to that.

"….um…. maybe ten minutes?" Yukio ventured, nervously straightening his glasses.

_Meanwhile, in True Cross Acadamy Town_

Shima's phone suddenly vibrated as he browsed the dirty magazines.

"Eh?! A text from Izumo!"

As he read the text, his expression changed.

"Eh? She wants me to visit Okumura?!"

_On the other side of town_

"See you tomorrow Paku!"

She looked away as her phone buzzed.

'Konekomaru wants me to visit Okumura? Might as well go…'

_Twenty minutes later_

Shima and Izumo ran into the others as they left the Okumura's dorms.

"Hey, what was with those texts?" Shima asked.

"We have no idea, we think someone is pulling our strings…" Konekomaru replied.

With that, they all turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's pre-chapter ramble!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story! I now have over 1000 views in the U.S alone! I really need help deciding how to introduce Renzo Shima and Izumo. I have a poll up with ideas, if an idea that is plausible is not on the list, you can message me an idea, and I will add it to the poll. Reviews are always welcome!**_

_**A/N Part 2 Decided to edit while up north with no internet, so re-read past chapters~! I have edited them!**_

_**Oh, yeah. I forgot to do this for the past chapters….**_

_**I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) the rights belong to Kazue Kato.**_

"Hey, Yuki? Maybe we should take him out now… his lips are turning blue…" Shiemi said worriedly.

"Mr. Okumura? I think Moriyama is right… he is looking distinctly blue." Ryuji stated.

Bending down, Yukio scooped his brother from the cold bath, and wrapped him in a thick towel.

"I think you guys should go. I can handle my brother myself. I will call if something happens. I promise." Yukio said, shooing the other students out.

"Shura? Aren't you going as well?" Yukio asked, noticing the scantily dressed redhead was still there.

"Nah, I gotta keep an eye on 'im too. After all, I was left in charge of tranin' 'im in the ways of the sword." She replied, cracking open a fresh beer.

"well, if you are going to stand there and do nothing, could you go get some tea from Ukobach? Rin might want something to drink after he wakes up, and tea will help neutralize the poison in his system."

"Hey, Chicken, you are startin' to sound like yourself again. I guess friends really do help in a crisis." Was her reply as she left the room.

"Yukio…"

Yukio jumped at sound of his name.

"Rin!" Yukio cried, turning back to his brother.

" 's cold… Like your name…" Rin broke off with an odd giggle.

"Yes Rin, now let's get you to bed, and you will be warm in no time…" Yukio coaxed, trying to keep his brother awake.

"…sleepy too… Hey… Yukio…. Why did you… an' the old man keep the whole exorcist thing from me…?" Rin asked sleepily.

"We went over this before Rin… For your own good."

"But…. I liked that you needed me… I got lonely when you stopped coming to me for help…"

Rin mumbled.

"…That's nice Rin…" Yukio said, not really paying attention to what his brother was saying, too focused on navigating the dark dorm halls while carrying his ill brother.

'_Ah, here we are. Okay, first, I have to get Rin into something warm, get him to drink something, and get him to bed… *sigh* easier said than done with Rin….'_

"Hey Rin, how about we get you into your pajamas, and have a nice cup of tea? It will warm you right up…" Yukio wheedled.

"blech. Tea? I wan' coffee…." Rin mumbled, struggling to figure out how to put his pajamas on.

"Rin… coffee will make you feel worse…. Tea is better." Yukio reasoned, helping his brother with the buttons on his pajama shirt.

"I wan' coffee. Or hot chocol-"

THUD

Yukio whipped around to find his brother in a tangled mess on the floor, having tripped himself trying to get his pajama bottoms on.

Yukio decided an ultimatum was the best way to deal with his stubborn older brother.

"You can either have tea, or water. Pick one." He said with finality.

"Fine… I will drink the tea…." Rin replied, slouching.

At that moment, Shura finally arrived with the tea.

"Oy, Four-eyed Chicken, I got the tea. How'ya feelin' Rin? Ready for some trainin'" Shura asked.

"N' more trainin'….. sleepy… lemme sleep ya' ol' bag…" Rin mumbled, not all there at the moment.

"Shura, He didn't mean it! It must be the fever speaking! SHURA!"


End file.
